


Their Christmas

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [16]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Patsy loves Delia, Delia Loves Patsy.





	

Patsy will always remember that Christmas Day morning, that first time that she was able to wake up next to Delia, in a place where they did not need to hide, where there was no sneaking from bed to bed, always so careful of prying eyes. It doesn’t matter that the breakfast isn’t quite perfect or that they’re both on call, getting home only when it’s already Boxing Day, as they get to go to bed together, in their own home, where no-one frowns upon their love. Where they can kiss and love at will, be two people in love.


End file.
